With a Kiss of Cinnamon
by roamingandwriting
Summary: A collection of short fics for all of the Miraculous Ladybug ships. Generally reposted from my tumblr. Rated T for some mature themes. Enjoy!


***Author's Note* A collection of short stories for all of the Ladybug pairings. Based on a request from my tumblr; I have loads of fics there I haven't posted here!**

Rain was hammering the rooftop, a solemn combination of water and cold that humbled the city of Paris.

She was bundled up in blankets, pulled up snugly to her chest, a book in her hands. The house was warm, content even….

And, admittedly, perfect for interruption.

She heard him land above her, footsteps now mingling with the sound of occasionally howling wind outside. She breathed deeply, slowly getting out of her bed, grabbing a robe and slippers to help her with the frigid conditions outside.

He was already facing the opening when Marinette opened the door, expecting rain to land on her head, chilling her to her bone… instead, she felt nothing.

It hadn't stopped raining, that was for sure. It still dropped onto the ground around her ferociously, never touching her body whatsoever. She led her eyes upwards from the floor towards her partner, and noticed the black umbrella he held in his outstretched hand.

His green eyes were twinkling, a strange mixture of kindness and mischievousness dancing behind his mask.

"What is a lovely girl like you doing awake this late?" he quipped, taking a few steps forward. He twirled the umbrella over head, ensuring that no water touched her.

"What's an alley cat like you doing on my roof?" she replied curtly, but her blue eyes betrayed her. She enjoyed this.

"Oh, Princess!" he said dramatically, bringing his fist to his chest. "You _wound_ me! Can a cat not come by to see the fairest lady in all of Paris?" He leaned forward, raising an eyebrow. "Especially on Valentine's Day?"

She scoffed. "Isn't that what Ladybug is for? To deal with all your flirting?"

He meandered around her, his black clad fingers still twirling the umbrella over her teasingly.

"Alas, my Lady has expressed no interest in me," he said spiritedly, though his mildly upset undertone betrayed him.

 _It was true,_ she noted quietly to herself. _He hadn't actually been flirting with Ladybug as of late, let alone given her a Valentine's Day gift. It had been all business and puns today._

She shook her head, bringing herself back into the present. His other hand, previously tucked neatly behind his back, held a bottle.

"Is that…?" she began, surprise etched in her voice.

"Hmm?" he said, before looking down at the bottle. "Oh, no no no! It's apple cider. I wouldn't dream of giving you anything actually good until your eighteenth birthday."

Marinette scoffed. "Very few people care if teenagers drink, Chat Noir." She made sure to use his full title, so as not to make it sound to similar to Ladybug.

"True true," he said, popping the bottle open. "But then, what kind of law abiding hero would I be?"

"Oh, you're a hero now, are you?" she said coyly, grinning at him.

He leaned forward, so much so that she could taste his cinnamon-kissed breath.

"Don't play dumb, Princess. We all know how much you love a hero," he whispered huskily into her ear before pulling back.

She grinned at him even wider, and the two stood there for a second, breathing in each other's scent and presence.

"Well, a hero's no good if he's got a cold, is he?" she whispered, suddenly aware of how close her partner was to her face. "Maybe we should-"

"Go inside?" he finished slyly.

She leaned even closer, and their noses touched. "Of course, kitty. Do you think I'm that rude of a host?"

He leaned forward suddenly, and their lips connected. Sparks seemed to fly in the chilly night air, the taste of cinnamon and apples now filling her mind as he clawed at her back, bringing her closer to him.

 _He's your partner_ , she reminded herself. _Keep a level head._

And yet she leaned into it, letting the world stand still for just one moment longer.

 ***Author's Note* I'll do requests! Leave one word requests or song lyrics on here, or in my tumblr askbox, (check my profile.) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
